When did it all go wrong?
by HighTides
Summary: A story of an innocent girl in a cruel world, meeting a man of great meanings to the vampire world.


When did it all go wrong?

Ashleigh Nicole Sakiewicz

I hope you all like this story. Please R&R. Every story will have two chapters to make it longer. I hope this story is longer if not tell me to add more please so I know what to fix and improve.

* * *

Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of mockingbirds perched on a branch singing. I got up feeling empty. I got dressed and went downstairs to eat. I wanted to got somewhere unfamiliar, but where? Then I decided to go to my friend's house. He has wanted to tell me something he found out about. So I had packed a notebook, pens, pencils, a book, and my wallet. I ran to the train station in hope that I didn't miss it. I didn't, I was also able to get my train ticket.

I walked into an empty cabin and shut the door quietly behind me. It has been three long hours and I had not arrived at my destination. Then I heard women screaming, children crying, and the heavy footsteps coming steadily toward my cabin. Suspense drew in, my blood was pumping rapidly, and my heartbeat was racing franticly. I rushed to my window and shoved it open. I grabbed my bag, when suddenly my cabin door was slammed open with a tremendous amount of force.

By some tall, slim men in black uniforms with a long, black trench coat with the rims of the jacket dyed blood, red. One of the officers pointed at my and spoke to another man I a completely different language and he nodded. The officer signaled the rest and they all came forward. I lunged for the window and jumped out not knowing what laid at the bottom to break my fall. About half way a man grabbed my arm and he lost his balance and with me to my deathly fall. My hair whipped my face. We both were hurdling toward the coal, black abyss at an extremely fast speed. Then a shot sounded through out the calm air.

A piercing pain pulsated through my arm, from my shoulder to my wrist. I clenched it tightly in pain.I started to black out, the world's color and sound slowly fading from my hearing and sight by the second. Then I felt like I was being slammed against a brick wall. Liquid started to fill my lungs with every breathe I took to survive. I felt a strong grip around my stomach like a Boa constrictor.

* * *

Chapter 2

I felt dull and out of life. There was a hard rhythmic pounding on my chest. I tried to breathe, buut my lungs resisted the retraction of my lungs. I coughed up most of the water that filled my lungs. To breathe was very painful. My throat felt raw and dry from the water. I opened my eyes, not to let the light enter my sight without letting it be ajusted to my now weak vision I now bared. I could make out a figure he was talkinf to me, but I couldn't hear one word of it through my cloged, popped ears. I felt like a blacket of darkness sweep over me and mostly my mind. I tried to keep awake, alive. What would happen if I close my eyes? Will I never awake from the eternity of sleep, dreams? Would there be someone there to keep me going forward or would that person take my life away and end my misery? I thought about many things that I couldn't answer, but predict and hope for a miracle to happen.

If my life were to end I would trun into a wandering soul of this poor, mistreated, and cruel world. Like it could get creul enough. I woke up and everything rushed at me so quickly. So many new sounds and people I couldn't recognized from my mere memory. I was intterogated by doctors and nurses. My pain was dull, no, numb. I couldn't feel my pain nor could I feel like I was in reality. My eyes wandered and landed on a bed with thatb same man that I thought was trying to save me from dying. Maybe he kept me going and never took away my life top end my miserable life, maybe.

He looked so peaceful. His face look perfect, nothing that could even be counted as a flaw. He had short jet, blsck hair that shined and shimmered in the dimm light. His skin looked cold and replicated a statue at cathedrals. I wanted to touched it so dearly, that urge grew. I took my gaze off of him. In the middle of my medical bed and his bed was a little small table made of mahogany. A silver, hardcover book laid on it and caught my quickly. I picked it quietly to not disturb my neighbor. Strange you call it, but it had no title of some sort nor author. My curiosity reached its peek. I flipped it opened to page with the corner bent very little, but still visible to the eye.


End file.
